Pamela Isley (The Batman)
Pamela Isley was an enviromental activist even before exposure to several chemicals turned her into Poison Ivy. Biography ''The Batman: Batgirl Begins Pamela Isley is still a high school student and obsessed with plants (she is also found to be the best friend of Barbara Gordon). Anything or anyone that harms Mother Nature is an enemy to Pamela. In order to carry out her plans against the industries that are harming plants in Gotham City, Isley hires Temblor to do her dirty work (since Isley running around with her friend, Barbara Gordon, would certainly turn too many heads). After Temblor's payment for his jobs doesn't come through and he learns his "boss" is really a teenage girl using a voice scrambler, he attempts to get rid of the annoyance in his life. During the fight, The Batman shows up to detain Temblor, but before he can completely save her, Isley is exposed to a powerful dosage of plant growth accelerator ("Chloro-Mulch") and her transformation to Poison Ivy begins. Pamela is placed in an ambulance and then transported to a hospital. During the trip, Ivy's eyes start to glow and mutated plants ambush the vehicle. The plants then break Ivy's chains and abduct her. Ivy is placed in a net of petals and cocooned. The cocoon reappears within a greenhouse where Ivy's metamorphosis is being completed. Once the transformation is finished, the cocoon cracks open; revealing Poison Ivy. Isley's appearance is dramatically altered as her clothes are replaced with plant material, her hair resembles roses, her feet are bare, and her skin color is given a slight green tone. Ivy then realizes her power as she regains her focus and plots her revenge. For her first act, Ivy captures Commissioner Gordon and attempts to take his life; before she can, The Batman shows up. She quickly puts him under her control with a mind-controlling dust. Batgirl shows up to help free Gordon but finds herself overpowered by The Batman and Poison Ivy; despite this, Batgirl's able to snap The Batman out of the mind control and together they take down Ivy. The Batman/Superman Story'' Poison Ivy is captured by Lex Luthor, who is able to obtain from her mind-controlled spores that were laced with Kryptonite dust so he can control Superman. Powers *Telepathic link to, and control﻿ of, plant life. *Mind controlling spores. *Poison kisses. Relationships *Batman - Enemy. *Robin - Enemy. *Batgirl - Best friend turned enemy. Gallery Barbara and Pamela.jpg|Pamela with her best friend, Barbara. Screen Shot 2013-12-17 at 10.59.15 AM.png|Pamela infected by biological substances. Screen Shot 2013-12-30 at 8.34.17 PM.png Poison Ivy begins.jpg|Pamela becomes Poison Ivy. Screen Shot 2013-12-30 at 8.34.44 PM.png|Transformation of Pamela into Poison Ivy. Screen Shot 2013-12-30 at 8.35.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-30 at 8.36.27 PM.png|Poison Ivy meets her friend, Barbara Gordon. Screen Shot 2013-12-30 at 8.37.02 PM.png|Pamela gets angry. Screen Shot 2013-12-30 at 8.39.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-30 at 8.40.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-30 at 8.41.52 PM.png|Poison Ivy defeated. Poison_Ivy_Lex_Luthor.png|Poison Ivy captured by Lex Luthor See Also *Poison Ivy Category:Batman Characters Category:The Batman: Batgirl Begins Characters Category:The Batman/Superman Story Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Characters with Chlorokinesis Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Superhumans Category:Teenage Villains Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates